


The Strugle Is Real

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: Wally and Dick start dating, and while all of Wally's friends and family members know, Dick's don't. How long can they keep this up? What will happen when Batman finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

The way his eyes light up like Christmas lights, the way he gets excited over the little things, the way his laugh sounds so soothing and kind, the way his hair shines in the sunlight, I love him so much. He's so perfect in every way. Why did he choose me? How come of all people, he wanted a nerdy, scrawny looser like me to be his date to homecoming?

Discouraging thoughts raced through my head as he walked closer. He was stopped by a few girls that flirted with him, but he payed no attention to their compliments. His eyes were glued on me. The way he gazed at me made my heart skip fifty beats, and I felt like I was about to melt right then and there. He smiled kindly as my eyes met his. I could feel heat rising to my face. I felt like I was in a furnace.

He slipped passed those girls and glided towards me. "Hey, dude." He confidence seemed to shatter as he got close to me. Seeing him so nervous was a bit amusing and I chuckled a little. "Dude? Really? Is that the best you can do?" I teased, and his face flushed a bright red. "S-sorry what do you want me to call you? I mean, Richard seems to formal, Dick seems a little rude, and Grayson sounds like were teammates in football." He scratched the back of his neck. "Dick is fine, Wally. It's not rude if you don't mean it in the bad way."

I smiled, hoping to get that small frown off his face. He smiled back, finding his confidence, and took my arm. "Okay. Dick, let's go in." He gently, but firmly pulled me into the gymnasium where the dance was at. I didn't go to Central High, so it was all pretty foreign to me.

I pulled myself closer to him so that I wouldn't get lost in the mob of people. He blushed a little when I did, which made my cheeks ting pink. A blonde girl walked up to him. "Wally, this is a party, not a place to babysit." She narrowed her eyes at me as she complained to the redhead. He simply frowned. "Shut up, Vanessa, he's in high school too." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I know I'm short for my age, but is it really that unbelievable that I'm a freshman? "Ugh, whatever, I thought you said you had a date, not that you were going with a friend."

I clenched my fist, but my facial expression stayed the same. What if he only invited me to come as a friend? What if I've been thinking about it the wrong way all along? Wally turned red. "Uh, well... I'm not exactly sure whether he's my friend or my date..." He looked at me, then looked at the floor. His face reddened even more. "Well... Uh... Did you want his to be a date?" I wasn't sure how to word it.

He bit his lip and looked me in the eye. His hand slid down my arm and wrapped itself around my palm. I blushed an even darker red than Wally, if that was even possible. "Then, ya, this is my date." He looked up at said Vanessa. She gaped. "You're- you're- GAY?!" She whispered at the beginning, but yelled "gay". All the color in Wally's face drained as everyone stared at us. He mumbled, "No, I'm bi."

He gripped my hand harder and I put my head on the side of his arm (since I couldn't reach any higher). He gave me a smile, then dragged me somewhere else. I was willingly dragged around everywhere that whole night, as he introduced me to some of his friends. A tall man with gray, buzz cut hair and a blue button up shirt came in the stage. The music stopped as he grabbed a microphone.

"Hello, children." He sounded robot-like and emotionless. Wally leaned next to my ear. "That's Mr. Holgerson, he's our dean of students. He used to be in the military, but he won't tell us what branch." He whispered, and I slowly nodded. That would explain the stern voice and the buzz cut. "I will be announcing the candidates for homecoming queen and king, now."

The gray- haired man held out an envelope for everyone to see. He opened it rather slowly. "For Queen, Margerate Peterson, Vanessa Zanuche, and Jacqueline Douglas." Three girls stepped up on the stage, one of them being that bratty blonde we ran into earlier. They all smiled eagerly.

Mr. Holgerson waited for them all to get into their positions behind him and then continued, "For King, Maxwell Green, Carson Neville, Wally West, and Roy Harper." Wally frowned. "Fuck! I forgot about that... Roy nominated me as a joke, so I nominated him as well." I gave him a confused look. I had no idea Roy and Wally went to the same school.

I nodded and replied, "Go up there, it won't hurt anyone." I smirked as Wally gave me a disappointed look. I winked, and he blushed a little. He slipped away, and joined Roy and the other two waking onto the stage.

Mr. Holgerson cleared his throat. "And the Queen is..." He paused for suspense, "Vanessa Zanuche." She smiled excitedly as a kid but the crown on her head, gave her flowers, and put the sash over her. I rolled my eyes, but clapped anyway. "And the King of our 2015-2016 homecoming is...," he paused again for suspense, but this time he paused for a bit longer, "Roy Harper!" Everyone clapped, and there was a few woops and whistles. I laughed as he gave Wally murderous look.

He glared and clenched his fists, but accepted the crown. Wally was laughing his head off, and clapping the loudest. Roy looked at the crowd and then spotted me. I gave him a thumbs up, and he rolled his eyes. His scowl became a warm smile as I chuckled lightly. Wally walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me closer to him. I stumbled a little, but caught my balance. Roy walked up to the microphone, "Just wanted to say, I hate you Wally, for nominating me, but honestly, you and Dick make a good couple." I growled at this, and Wally gave a fake chuckle, obviously embarrassed. The spotlight shone on us, and his arm fell off my shoulder. I scooted a little bit away from him as everyone stared. I hated attention. I know, I'm Richard Grayson, the worldwide known billionaire, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, but I still hated too much attention.

Without realizing it, I began to hyperventilate. I started to feel a little light headed. Wally grabbed my shoulder, and gave me a worried look. He then dragged me out of the building, but not as gentle as before. "You okay, dude?" He questioned me as he put the back of his hand to my forehead, probably making sure I wasn't sick. I nodded and gave a small smile. "Can we get out of here?" I looked up at him, and the corner of his lips curved upward. His expression was so tender and soothing, I got lost in his green, sparkling eyes. I heard a laugh from behind me, and I spun around. Roy stood there with a giddy smile in his face. "You know, I would have never expected you two to get together, but now that I think about it, it's kinda cute." He gave us a teasing look.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Did you have to say that in front of everyone, though? I mean, c'mon, dude, Dick almost had a panic attack." Wally put his arm around my shoulder again, but think time he rolled his thumb around, massaging it.

I gave him a little glare. "I didn't NOT almost have a panic attack, I just wasn't paying attention to my breathing." I pouted, slightly. Wally gave me a look that I couldn't quite read. "You're cute when you pout." He gave a light chuckle when I turned a dark shade of red. Roy patted me on the shoulder. "See ya later lovebirds, I'm gonna get back in there." He turned around, giving us a wink, and trotted off. Wally looked at me, with a serious look on his face. "So... You are gay... Right?" I smirked. " No, I'm straight, but I could make an exception if you are really into me." I reassured him as he smiled, relaxed. "Okay, good, because I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me." He said it so confidently, it made me want to melt again. "Y-yeah... I'd... I'd like that." I managed to get the words out, even if it sounded a little strained. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

(Dick POV)

Bruce glared at me. Ugh, this isn't going to end well. "So, you're going to Gotham Park, for no reason at all?" He asked, as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, not exactly, I'm going to Gotham Park to meet up with Kid Flash..." Bruce didn't know that I told Wally my secret ID, so I was forced to call him his hero name instead of Wally. "Do you have your sun glasses?" He didn't take his eyes off of me. I nodded and took them out of my pocket. I slipped them onto my face, said a quick goodbye, and left. I could just feel him roll his eyes as I turned away. Dang, its gonna be hard keeping it from him. I walked to Gotham Park, where I was supposed to meet Wally, for our date. I can't believe I'm going on a date with him!

I got closer to the park, where I saw a redheaded teen talking to a blonde chick. Seriously? He just couldn't hold himself back, could he? As I got closer, I began to recognize the girl. It was Artemis. Why was she with Wally? I walked closer, and she caught sight of me. She glared and stomped off. "What was that about?" I questioned Wally as I got closer. He smiled, "Eh, she just saw me in the park and asked what I was doing. And don't worry, I didn't tell her anything" He chuckled. I smiled, nervously. He took my hand, "Don't worry about it., I'm fine with not telling anoyone else." His smile was so heart warming. I smiled back, lost in thought. Before I knew it, I was in his arms, "Ready?" He asked. "For what?" He laughed, then woosh we were in the alley next to a movie theater. He let me down, still holding my hand. He gently guided me around all the trash that was on the ground. Once we exited the alley, he dropped my hand. We walked to the ticket booth, where an all to familiar redheaded girl was giving out tickets to people in front of us.

As we got closer, she looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Dickie, who's this hottie you got with you?" She checked Wally out. He chuckled. "Hi, the name's Wally, Wally West, and you are?" He gave her a charming smile and a wink. "Single." She licked her lips seductively. I clenched my fists as she continued, "I'm Barbara Gordon, Dick's best friend." Wally laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm Dick's best friend." She eyed him in disbelief. They both looked at me competitively. "Uh... No offence, Barbara, but I've known Wally longer, so... Yeah." "Ugh, fine then, what movie are you two seeing?" She growled. Wally's face lit up when he realized he won the argument. He got a giddy smile on his face as he talked, "Avengers." She smirked as she handed us the tickets in exchange for the money. We walked in, and after getting Wally a whole buffet of snacks, we sat down.

:::

(Wally POV)

I can't believe it. I'm on a date with Dick Grayson. Of all the people he could be on a date with, he chose me. A nerdy flirt who can't keep his hands off girls. Well, of course the whole flirting this was a cover-up for liking Rob- er, Dick, but I don't know if he knows that. As the credits started to roll on the screen, indicatoing the movie was over, we headed out. Dick started talking, but I wasnt listening. I couldn't keep my eyes off his flawless face. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes, fluffy, soft black hair, an amazing smile, and to top it all off, the most beautiful skin. It was like staring at an angel. He looked at me, obviously a little annoyed, but mostly amused. "Did you even hear a word I said?" I bit my lip. No, I didn't, but I couldn't say that. It would make me seem uninterested. "Uh... You were talking about the movie, right?" He laughed. Oh God, that laugh was beutiful. It oddly kinda turned me on. Then again, everything about him turned me on. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Ya, I was, but I still highly doubt you were listening." I made a guilty look, which made him laugh even more. "Sorry, your just so cute, its hard to concentrate on what you say." His face turned a bright red. There we go, hit the jackpot. I smiled, and put my arm around him. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but this was only our first date, and that would probably be weird. He leaned into my side, and rested his head on my shoulder. Well, sort of on my shoulder, he couldn't exactly reach, so it was more of resting his head on my arm. I looked up at the stars as we walked. Tonight was perfect. Well, with the exception of the chilly weather. Just as I thought of that, I felt Dick shiver a little. Perfect, now I can do the old "put coat over the girl" on him. Although, he isn't a girl, it'll still work. I took my arm off his shoulder and attempted to pull off my jacket. It took a while, and Dick just laughed the whole time. I rolled my eyes, and finally got of off. I put it over him as he stopped laughing and immediately turned red again. "Thanks Wally." He said as I put my warm back over his shoulder. I pulled him closer to me, maybe a little to harshly.

If Dick weren't, well Dick, he probably would have stumbled. Luckily, he was him, though, so he glided towards me with ease. We stopped walking once we got to Gotham Park. He turned so that our bodies were parallel to each others. "Goodnight, Wally." I could tell he was disappointed our date was over. "I'll text you, okay?" I attempted to enlighten the mood, but he just nodded and looked at the ground. I cupped my hand around his right cheek and lifted his face so that he was looking at me. I couldn't help it. There was no possible way of stopping me. I pulled him closer. We stared into each others eyes, silent, not knowing exactly what to do. We both leaned in until we were a centimeter apart, and he was stretching as far up as he could go. I watched as his eyes fluttered shut in slow motion as I tapped into the speed force so that this moment would feel longer. My eyes closed as our lips met. It felt like every happy moment in my life bundled up into a small package. Everything felt it was right in the world, for once.

For me it lasted forever, as I savored every moment. He pulled away, cheeks a little flushed. He bit his lip with a worried look on his face. I could see fear creep into those beautiful eyes, as he stared at something behind me. I turned to see an angry Bruce Wayne watching us. I glanced back at Dick who was as pale and guilty looking as ever. Bruce walked up to us and grabbed Dick's arm. "We're going home." He bluntly stated, imitating an emotionless robot. He pulled, but Dick fought back. "Let go of me!" He screamed, his voice cracking with fear. All I could do is stand and watch.

"Bruce! Can't we at least talk about this!?" Dick continued to screech as loud as he could, pulling with all his might. "There is nothing to talk about, Richard, we are going home." Bruce pulled at his crying (adoptive) son. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. I wanted to help, I wanted to do something. I couldn't, though, I couldn't move. Dick pulled harder. Bruce easily picked the small boy up and carried him as he struggled. It took me a good 10 minutes (normal time) to gain full consciousness. I failed him. I let Bruce take him away. My legs felt like jelly. My head hurt. I couldn't see clearly. I subconsciously cried as I stood there like an idiot. I fell to my knees, vision getting blurrier as I cried more.

This lasted for a while. I'm not sure how long. The next thing I knew, I was running home. I didn't remember getting up and deciding to leave. Uncle Barry looked at me worriedly as I walked in, bawling mt eyes out. He walked up to me and took me in his arms. I cried into his shirt as he rubbed my back. I felt Aunt Iris join the hug as I began to cry harder. They pulled away, and guided me to the couch. Uncle B sat me down, and put a hand on my shoulder. I cried into my hands, not sure if I would ever stop. Finally, my uncle spoke up, "Wally, can you tell us what happened?" I tried to control my breathing too calm myself down, so that I could talk. "B-Bruce... (gasp for air) he... He (gasp) t-took (gasp) him awa-away (full on bawl)." Aunt Iris hugged me, and ran her fingers through my hair. "Hey, its okay, sweety, calm down, okay?" She cooed. I couldnt though. I couldn't stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

(Dick POV)

I screamed like a little kid as Bruce carried me to the limousine. I wasn't strong enough to fight back. He finally threw me into the backseat and got into the front passenger seat, next to Alfred. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead against them as I cried. I heard Alfred and Bruce whispering, Alfred sounding angry. Finally they stopped conversing. "Master Richard, could you put you seat buckle on?" Alfred stretched over and put a hand on my shoulder. I sniffed, tears still running down my cheeks, and slowly nodded. Avoiding all eye contact with either of them, I slipped on my seatbelt. We drove in complete silence, except for the occasional sniff from me. Alfred kept looking back at me, worried. I highly doubt Bruce told him what happened. Why was Bruce so angry anyway? Was he a homophobe? We finally pulled up to the manor.

Alfred opened my door as I unbuckled myself. I stepped out of the car, and speed walked inside. I could hear Bruce following me, so I picked up my pace. I wanted anything but to talk to him at the moment. I bolted upstairs and into my room. I stopped holding back, and started bawling. I fell to the ground, drowning in tears. The only thoughts that ran through my head were Why. Why did Buce do that? Why didn't he let me explain? Bruce walked into the room. He walked up to me, grabbed my arm, and yanked me up. He kept a tight grip on my arm as I struggled against it. "Why didn't you tell me?" He growled nastily. "Because you would have done what you just did sooner!" I yelled, my voice cracking. I struggled harder. He lifted his other hand and slapped it across my face. He slapped me... I kicked his leg as hard as I could, which resulted in him letting go of my arm. I ran out of my room, and locked myself in the bathroom. I cried even harder than I had in years.

I heard a gentle knock on the door. "Master Richard, may I come in?" I held back the next bawl, and slowly walked up to the door. I unlocked it to see a worried Alfred standing there. He hugged me, (which he never did) and told me it was going to be okay. I started to sob again, knowing that Alfred wouldn't judge. Alfred pulled away. "Master Bruce is in the batcave, so he will not be bothering you any more tonight." I nodded, and we began to walk back to my room. Everything was fuzzy. I couldnt think clearly, I couldn't see clearly, all I wanted to do is go see Wally. He was crying when Bruce pulled me away. I wanted to hiug him and reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

I climbed into bed, still crying like a little kid, and Alf gave me one last hug. He walked out of my room, turning off the light and closing the door.

:::

(Bruce POV)

How could Dick be gay? Does Wally know his identity? After about two hours of my pondering, I got a call from Barry. I answered, wondering if he knew about our protégés. His face (unmasked) appeared on my screen, looking rather angry, which was rare for him. "What did you do?" He snapped at me. Seeing Flash mad was not a good sign. He continued to talk, " Wally came home bawling, he said you took Dick. What the hell happened?" I wasnt exactly sure what to say. I know, I could have handled that situation more maturely, but I can't have a gay son.

"Are you a homophobe, Bruce? Are you just over protective? What is your problem?" He strived for an answer as I stood there. "Dick cannot be gay, he's a celebrity, which makes his private life less private. If people who are against homosexuality find out, they could hurt him. And not just hurt Dick, they could hurt Wally, too." I tried to explain in the best way possible. "They're fucking Kid Flash and Robin! They can handle themselves." Flash argued reasonably. "You can do what you want with Wally, but Dick is my kid." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to control the poor kid's life, he's a teenager now, he should be able to make his own decisions." Flash retorted. I narrowed my eyes and hung up. He is my kid. And he's only 14, which is not old enough to make his own decisions.

I rubbed my temples. Footsteps could be heard nearing me, so I spun around. Alfred walked into the room. "Master Richard is already in bed, so I suggest the same for you." He walked out without another word. I bet he's angry with me. I'll just deal with all this in the morning. I trudged to my room and slipped into bed. I just began to doze off when I heard a scream.

:::

(Dick POV)

I woke up screaming. I hadn't had a dream like that since my first year at the manor. This one was so vivid, so exact, it was like watching my parents die all over again. When I used to get these dreams all the time, I would go to Bruce's room and sleep with him. I couldn't tonight, though. I was still angry with him, and he was probably angry with me. In addition, I'm far too old to go cuddle with him. Sitting up, I hugged my knees to my chest. The door creaked open, and someone walked in. I supposed it was Alfred, checking on me after I screamed. He sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" Oh crap. It was Bruce. I turned my head to face the other way. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Dick, but can we just forget about that right now?" I nodded slowly, and turned to look him in the eye. He looked worried. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, and pulled me in for a hug. I closed my eyes and nestled into his shirt. I was out like a light.

:::

(Barry POV)

Last nigt was a bust. I hate it how Bruce always ends conversations when he's loosing an argument. I felt so bad for Dick. I hope he's okay, and not taking it too hard. Hopefully Bruce already explained it to him. And poor Wally, all I could hear until I fell asleep was his sobbing. I knew, ever since the day he met the Boy Wonder that he had a crush on him. I could still remember that night when we came home from a protrol with them.

Flashback (Flash POV)

"He is soooo cool!" Wally exclaimed as we reached the house. I chuckled. "You kept blushing when he got close to you, kid. Something going on?" I nudged his shoulder as he became bright red. "Its not my fault! He was just so cute." I rolled my eyes at the helpless boy. "You're 13, you shouldn't be thinking like that towards 11 year olds." He frowned at me. "Sorry, I wont do anything, I swear... At least not until we're old enough." He winked and dashed to his room.

I smiled to myself as I remembered that night. Bats kept trying to keep Wally away from Robin. I thought at the time that Wally would get over his silly little crush, but it just got worse. I thought it was cute how after three years, they ended up together.

:::

(Dick POV)

I woke up in Bruce's lap. I looked up at him, and he was leaning against the wall, passed out. He groaned in his sleep. I sat up and stretched. This was going to be a long day. Maybe, while he's sleeping, I could sneak out and see Wally. I finally decided that that's what I would do, and got up. As I slipped out of the room, I caught sight of Alfred watching me. He chuckled, "Go, Master Richard, but be back before 7, got it?" I smiled and nodded. Grabbing a comb and my sunglasses, I slipped put of the manor. I combed my hair on the way, since it was a mess from sleeping.

I slipped my shades on and walked into the old picture booth. "Wait!" I heard Artemis yell after me. She slipped in. "Hey, Rob, you headed to Mount Justice too?" I stared at her in confusion. "Why are you going to Mount Justice?" She rolled her eyes. "The team is celebrating M'gann's birthday." Oh, right, it was M'gann's birthday. I nodded, and the next thing I knew, we were being teleported to the cave. I walked in and saw Wally arguing with Kaldur. Thank God I didn't go to Central City. He looked at me and forced a smile.

"Hey, Rob, can I talk to you for a minute?" He ran up to me and grabbed my arm, not waiting for a reply. I was dragged into his room, and he closed the door behind me. "Are youy okay? I'm sorry about that... If I hadn't kissed you, it wouldn't have happened." He looked as if he were on the verge of tears as he spoke. "Its not your fault, Wally, its Bruce's. I don't know what his problem is-" I was cut off by Wally. "Uncle B said that Bats is worried that certain people against homosexuality would try and hurt us." I frowned. Why was he worried? I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder, the other half of the Dynamic Duo. What was there to be worried about? I looked up at Wally, who had a tear rolling down his cheek. I cupped my hand around his cheek and wiped the tear away with my thumb. He made a small smile, which resulted in me standing on my tippy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's just go and hang out with the team, we'll figure this out later." My hand slipped off his cheelk and went for his hand. Our fingers binded, and I dragged him out. Once we got close enough, I let go of his hand. The team sat on the couch playing some kind of game. "What's that?" Wally questioned the others. "I dunno, some Martian game Megan made us play." Artemis replied, looking uninterested. All of a sudden, we hear the zeta beam announce Batman's presence. I groaned, and Wally turned pale white. The team looked at us curiously, then focused their eyes on the Dark Knight. He glanced at them, but locked his eyes on me. I looked at him with an annoyed face.

"I thought you went to Central." He said emotionlessly. "I was gonna, but I found myself to be more enjoyed here." I snapped back, showing I wasn't afraid of his wrath. The team stared in disbelief at my angered tone. Batman growled, then glared at Wally. Wally turned paper white. "Back off." I growled at my adoptive father. His focus stayed on Wally. "You are on a three week break from the team. You're restricted from coming to Mount Justice until the end of the break." He continued to sound like a robot. "You can't do that!" I yelled at Batman. He glared at me. "I'm the adult." He snarled at me. "If he leaves, I leave." I grabbed Wally's arm protectively. The team continued to stare in confusion. "Good, because you're on a break too." He smirked at my surprised expression. "I hate you." I mumbled. Batman frowned. "What?"

He wanted me to repeat it? Fine, I'll repeat it. "I hate you, more than anything. You're selfish, over protective, constantly grumpy, and you always have to have things your way." I said a little louder. His eyebrows narrowed. "Come on, we're leaving." He grabbed my arm. "No!" I twisted out of his grip. His face turned red in anger, and once again, he slapped me. Wally grabbed me and pulled me away from my mentor. I looked up at Wally, and he looked furious. "What is wrong with you?!" Wally yelled angrily.

Batman shoved Wally away. I punched my adoptive father in the cheek. He quickly recovered from the hit and grabbed the back of my neck. I was pulled towards him, and he threw me over his shoulder. I squirmed like a little kid, but I was helpless. Wally somehow managed to pull me off the Bat's shoulder, and sped me to the zeta beam. Before I knew it, we were in Central City, speeding towards his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do more POVs in this one... Tell me if you like it better like that, or if its better with just a few


	4. Chapter 4

(Dick POV)

I glared at Wally and tried to look as scary as I could through tear stained eyes. Iris and Barry just watched me glare at him, completely confused by what was going on. Finally, I spoke up.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I snapped at him angrily. He frowned.

"I couldn't just let him take you!" Wally whined, throwing his arms in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"So you took me instead? You know this is gonna make it ten times worse, right?" He nodded and slumped against the wall. I walked closer to him and hugged his waist. He smiled and hugged me back.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but why is Dick here, and what the hell did you two do this time?!" Barry asked. Wally gave his uncle a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck.

"We... Uh, I dragged Dick away from Bruce when he was yelling at him," he explained in a small voice. Barry sighed and motioned for us to come into the kitchen. We sat down at the counter silently.

"So... What happened?" He asked, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. We explained thoroughly and Barry frowned.

"There's gotta be a way to convince that lunatic that you two dating isn't a bad idea." He thought aloud. I shrugged. Wally squeezed my hand and have me a sweet smile. I forced a small smile back at him and rested my head on my free hand. We all sat there for a while until we heard a knock on the door. I crossed my arms on the counter and burried my head into them. Barry went to go open the door, and, surprise surprise, it was Bruce.

We could hear them talking in the other room, until finally Barry led Bruce to the kitchen where Wally and I were. Wally got up from his seat and stood between me and Bruce.

"Excuse my intrusion, but it has come to my attention that I should talk with the two of you before I make the final desicion on whether I will accept this or not." Bruce stated bluntly. I looked up at him and nodded. Wally raised an eyebrow, but sat back in his seat. Bruce cleared his throat.

"As you know, I was mainly worried about what the public would do to Dick if they found out about his homosexuality, but then again he is capable of defending himself, so that should be fine. I was also worried about the age difference, so I have a few rules for you." He explained. I smiled, as did Wally.

"Alright, I'm cool with a few rules." Wally said excitedly. Bruce looked at him, amused.

"Rule one, you cannot be alone together in a room with a closed door. Rule two, in the case of you two sharing a kiss, it should last no more than two seconds," I chuckled at that one and Wally frowned. Bruce continued, "Rule three, there will be no touching below the waist for either of you. Rule four, all dates are to be in the day time and will only last up to three hours, with the exception of double dates."

Wally and I nodded and smiled happily. I jumped out of my chair and hugged Bruce tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I looked up at him and gave a large smile. He kindly smiled back and tussled my hair.

"Oh, and rule five, if you break Dick's heart, I have the right to break your neck." Bruce finished off and walked out. Wally's face turned a little pale.

"He's kidding, right?" He asked me, sounding scared. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda got ores of writing this, so I ended it. Sorry if it was abrupt


End file.
